The present invention relates to a machine, in particular a production machine, machine tool and/or robot, having at least one electric positioning drive, the positioning drive having a stator and a moveable member which is moveable relative to the stator in at least one travel direction, and the moveable member being supported relative to the stator in at least one supporting direction, which differs from the at least one travel direction, in a non-contact manner by means of a magnetic field.
Machines of the type are generally known.
In many machines, elements which are to be positioned must be moved very accurately. Examples of such machines are production machines, such as for example machine tools, machining stations or injection-molding machines. The elements which are to be positioned are generally moved by means of electric positioning drives. The positioning drives have a stator and a moveable member, with the moveable member being moveable relative to the stator in at least one travel direction. In the positioning drives, the moveable member is generally supported relative to the stator in at least one supporting direction, which differs from the at least one travel direction, in rolling bearings.
Drives are also known in which the moveable member is supported relative to the stator in at least one supporting direction, which differs from the at least one travel direction, in a non-contact manner by means of a magnetic field. The most widely-known use of the technique is in magnetic levitation (transrapid) railways.
Similar positioning drives are also already used in production machines. In the drives, the moveable member is positioned in the supporting direction by means of guide rails, that is to say not without contact. In the prior art, the guidance is considered to be necessary to ensure the required positioning accuracy and strength of the positioning drive. This does not, however, provide the actual advantage, specifically that of freedom from contact of the stator or of elements connected to the stator on one side, and of the moveable member or of elements connected to the moveable member on the other side.